


On a winter's night...

by Elysandra



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nikola would never stay behind, Snow, Time Alone, as if, middle of nowhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysandra/pseuds/Elysandra
Summary: The night is dark, the snow is deep, and the abnormal unwilling to be caught. All in all, more than enough things to complain about.





	On a winter's night...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rinari7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinari7/gifts), [roguelightning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguelightning/gifts), [DownToTheSea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownToTheSea/gifts), [tinknevertalks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/gifts), [xbleeple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbleeple/gifts), [HostilePoet17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostilePoet17/gifts).



> I had so much fun writing my story for the Teslen Christmas Flashfic Exchange - and of course reading the other fics!! So this is a little thank you fic, to Rinari for organising it <3 and to everyone for writing those wonderful fics! <3 
> 
> Some good old Teslen fluff^^ Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Inspired by the #sanctuarydrabble prompts over on tumblr: Lock, Snowflakes, Time.

“It’ll be nice to get away for a while, she said.”

Nikola jabs his poles into the snow, focusing on following Helen’s path. Snowflakes glitter in the restless light of his headlamp, swirled up by Helen’s snowshoes in front of him.

“A day in the snow, two at most. Nice and easy, she said.”

He curses when his snowshoe gets caught under a hidden branch and he almost lands face first in the snow. He catches himself at the very last second and stumbles after Helen.

She has paused and turned, waiting for him to catch up, then marches onward, either completely unconcerned or eager to find a place to spend the night. Hard to tell. What’s easy to tell is that she’s amused by his griping. It really has become rather more difficult to annoy her lately, though he’s not sure why.

“You don’t have to come, she said,” he hears her teasing voice ahead. “Stay at home if you don’t like the snow, she said.”

“I’ll owe you, she said,” he gives back pointedly. “I’ll make it up to you afterwards, she said.”

He smirks when the _crunch crunch_ of her snowshoes stops. Victory is close!

“You can-”

“Shhh,” she shushes him, waving him closer. “Nikola, look.”

The tree line opens up abruptly when he arrives at her side, offering a view over the whole valley below. Far away in the darkness, the lights of a little town give testament to how far they’ve wandered, and above it- above it a dome of multi-coloured sparkling lights heralds the new year.

They turn off their lights to stand and watch, quiet and content, high above the world, until Helen slips her gloved hand into his and squeezes it lightly.

“Happy new year, Nikola,” she says, turning toward him. They forgo wishes of any kind, having long since learnt that time brings whatever it has in store for them, wished for or not.

He returns the gesture, and reaches up with his other hand to brush back a lock of hair that has escaped her braid and sticks out from under her woolly hat. Leaning in, he brushes a slow, unhurried kiss against her rather cold lips.

“Happy new year, Helen,” he says, kissing her again in the darkness.

“I am glad I came along, Helen,” he admits when she finally pulls her hand out of his hold with one final peck to his lips, and turns to resume their search, headlamp switched back on for the light to dance across the snow.

“I know,” she calls back, finding back into her rhythm with ease.

“And I do intend to collect that debt,” he adds, following her.

“I’m counting on it.”

Around them, snow begins to fall once more, little snowflakes floating down, coming to rest in the tracks of two immortals, out on New Year’s Eve in the middle of nowhere, searching for the ever elusive abnormal.

Two people, looking for the next discovery, the next great adventure.

 


End file.
